covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Tony Sale
at The National Museum of Computing. Here, in 2006, Sale (right) supervises the breaking of an enciphered message with the completed machine.]] Anthony Edgar "Tony" Sale, FBCS (30 January 1931 – 28 August 2011) was an electronic engineer, computer programmer, computer hardware engineer, and historian of computing. He led the construction of a Colossus computer replica at The National Museum of Computing at Bletchley Park in England,Mark Ward, 12 July 2007. "The past is the future at Bletchley Park", BBC News, Retrieved 3 August 2009 completed in 2007. Life He was educated at Dulwich College in south London, During his adolescence he built George the robot out of Meccano, and continued working on it until it reached a fourth version in 1949, when it was given much media coverage. Sale joined the Royal Air Force in 1949, serving until 1952. During his three years in the RAF, Sale gained his commission and reached the rank of Flying Officer. He was an instructor at RAF Officers Radar School at RAF Debden. Sale worked as an engineer for MI5 under Peter Wright in the 1950s. Work Sale worked with Marconi Research Laboratories, was Technical Director of the British Computer Society and managed the Computer Restoration Project at the Science Museum. After becoming interested in computers, he joined the British Computer Society (BCS) in 1965 as Associate Member, being elected to Member in 1967, Fellow in 1988 and Honorary Fellow in 1996.He was elected to the Council of the BCS for the period 1967–70. In 1965, was a founder member of the Bedfordshire branch of the BCS and was named Chairman in 1979. In 1989, Sale was appointed a senior curator at the Science Museum in London and worked with Doron Swade to restore some of the museum's computer holdings. He was part of the group that started the Computer Conservation Society in 1989 and was associated with the Bletchley Park Trust from 1992 onwards. In 1991, he joined the campaign to save Bletchley Park from housing development. In 1992, he was Secretary to the newly formed Bletchley Park Trust, later unpaid Museums Director in 1994. In 1993 he started the Colossus Rebuild Project, inaugurated in 1994,p. 150, Colossus: the secrets of Bletchley Park's code-breaking computers, B. Jack Copeland, Oxford University Press, 2006, ISBN 0-19-284055-X Google Books to rebuild the Colossus computer developed at Dollis Hill in 1943. As a result of his Colossus rebuild work, he was awarded the Comdex IT Personality of the Year for 1997.Nicolle, Lindsay, Whizkids no match for wartime wizards, The Times, 7 May 1997. He also received the 2000 Royal Scottish Society of Arts Silver Medal.Minutes, Opening Meeting of the 180th Session (2000-2001), RSSA official site Sale lectured on wartime code breaking in the UK, Europe and the US. He was technical adviser for the 2001 film Enigma.Jagger's at breaking point over code, Henry Fitzherbert, Daily Express, 26 August 2001 Sale's web site, Codes and Ciphers in the Second World War is a source of information on aspects of World War II code breaking. His booklet Colossus 1943–1996 – A slender (20 page) booklet outlines the breaking of the German Lorenz cipher and his remarkable rebuilding of the Colossus computer. Family Sale was survived by his wife, Margaret, three children and seven grandchildren. References External links *Tony Sale Web site *BBC obituary *CV *[http://www.guardian.co.uk/theguardian/2011/aug/31/tony-sale-obituary Obituary of Tony Sale, The Guardian, 31 August 2011] *[http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/obituaries/technology-obituaries/8733814/Tony-Sale.html Obituary of Tony Sale, The Daily Telegraph, 1 September 2011] *British Computing Society obituary Category:1931 births Category:2011 deaths Category:Place of birth missing Category:People educated at Dulwich College Category:Royal Air Force officers Category:MI5 personnel Category:Electronics engineers Category:Roboticists Category:English computer scientists Category:Computer hardware engineers Category:Historians of technology Category:English curators Category:People associated with the Science Museum Category:People associated with Bletchley Park Category:Fellows of the British Computer Society Category:Place of death missing fi:Tony Sale